


Virgin Desire

by faptainsmutlord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Pseudo-Incest, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faptainsmutlord/pseuds/faptainsmutlord
Summary: Wendy can't stop pining for Natsu and her affectuons begin to grow more wild, making her needy. What happens when Natsu walks in on her relieving her stress and sexual tension?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 36





	Virgin Desire

Wendy was restless.

Ever since she had had that conversation with Cana, she found herself unable to quash her curiosity and get the inappropriate thoughts out of her head. It had all started off innocently enough.

For a long time now, she had harboured a crush on Fairy Tail's resident fire dragon slayer, and her pseudo-brother, Natsu Dragneel. At this point, she knew not whether she saw him as a brother, and was just puppy-crushing on him; or she was really attracted to him and convinced herself that she thought of him as a brother just to get closer to him. After all, society would probably frown upon them if it was revealed that she was romantically interested in a man older than her. It wasn't so much the age difference as the taboo of romantic involvements between a boy older than 18 and a girl who was still a minor.

Back to the topic on hand, she still could not make up her mind as to whether she was attracted to Natsu beyond the platonic sense, and whether she should do anything about it. Perhaps she did think of him as a brother, except now she had a brother-complex. The thought of it caused a stirring deep in her loins and at the pit of her stomach that caused her to rub her thighs and pant slightly.

It was so immoral.

So wrong.

So…arousing.

'No, no! Bad Wendy! Don't think about things like that!'

For Wendy Marvell, who was too shy and proper for even cussing, such an indecent thought was appalling. Yet she could not deny that if her fantasies would come to reality, she wouldn't resist them. She'd probably give herself freely to Natsu, like his obedient little slut.

Licking her lips, she rubbed her thighs again, feeling a little moistness in her panties. She'd probably change her panties later.

Back on topic, she tried to remember what had gotten her so riled up in the first place. Ah, yes. Cana.

The shy dragon slayer had noticed that the sight of females in revealing attire such as swimsuits and bikinis seemed to excite the male population of Fairy Tail to a great extent. Natsu seemed oblivious to them, but Wendy knew better. She could hear his heartbeat quicken and his breathing grow more ragged every time Erza changed into one of her more slutty armours or Lucy pranced around in her cheerleader outfit that was too tight to hold her plump, full breasts.

Thinking about the bodacious females of Fairy Tail, Wendy's confidence fell a little. She couldn't hope to compete with the other girls for Natsu's affections, not with a pre-pubescent body like hers. Unless Natsu was into the small tits and slightly oversized butt of a Lolita like her.

Well, only one way to find out. She would have to flaunt herself in more revealing outfits to Natsu, but before that, she wanted to run her idea by Cana – not revealing the man of her affections, of course. Being a shameless, straightforward person, Wendy was sure Cana would be able to explain to her all about sex appeal.

Guffawing loudly at the small dragon slayers' innocence, Cana had proceeded to explain why breasts and butts had long drawn the attention of men – sex appeal. She soon found out that cute little Wendy had no idea what sex was about, at all.

So she dived into a long explanation of the birds and the bees; a mortified but aroused Wendy listening, enraptured throughout it. Wendy grew more uncomfortable with the second as Cana began to explain in raw, undebased detail the act of intercourse, foreplay and fetishes. Unable to take any more of the embarrassing talk, Wendy yelped loudly and ran out of the guild, much to the confusion and amusement of the guild members – Natsu included.

Not stopping to think, she kept running into the woods, as far away from people as possible, lest the somehow find out the inappropriate thoughts running through her head.

That was how she found herself currently in an empty hut in the woods, that seemed like it had been swept and maintained by someone not too long ago. She had ran past a headstone outside the little hut, so this was probably the hut that Natsu and Lisanna had hatched Happy in…

The thought saddened her a little. On top of having little to no sex appeal, she also had little shared history with Natsu, compared to girls like Lisanna and Erza. Yet, she could not help but hope that someday, Natsu would reciprocate her feelings. He'd take her on dates, pamper her and make her feel like a princess. He'd escort her home, and she'd ask him if he wanted to stay a while. Then they'd start making out on the bed, and he'd take her innocence, ravaging her like she was his whore, making her scream out to the world that she was his and his alone.

'Whoa. Stop right there,Wendy! That's taking it a little too far,' she told herself. She had no idea how the situation could escalate so quickly, in her own thoughts. Perhaps she was a closet masochist and submissive, she thought to herself. At least, that's what Cana said people who had such thoughts were. It all sounded very wrong to Wendy Marvell, but she couldn't deny that she was extremely turned on by it all.

Wendy was ashamed to admit, despite her attraction to Natsu, if another man walked in on her right now, there was a 0.01 percent chance that she would not be very against the idea of having intercourse with him. The chances were extremely slim, but even so, she was mortified. She couldn't bear the thought of giving herself to anyone but Natsu, but her arousal was getting unbearable now.

The urge to touch herself was getting unbearable now. She had never touched herself like that, but now…she couldn't resist the urge to masturbate. Removing her blouse and skirt, she laid her articles of clothing on the ground and sat on them, leaning against the wall and getting comfortable.

Slightly hesitant, she brought her right hand down to trace circles on her belly around her navel, while her left hand moved towards her small, perky but clothed left breast. Squeezing her breast and accidentally rubbing a finger against her clothed nipple, she let out a gasp and bucked her body against the wall, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Deciding that her breasts were probably too sensitive, she abandoned them in favour of exploring her vagina. Moving the middle finger of her left hand to her panties, she began to lightly rub the area under the soft fabric of her panties. Pulling away, she noticed that her finger felt slightly wet. Craning her neck to look at her pubic area, she saw a small dark spot on her baby-blue coloured panties. She'd have to go home right after this to change her panties.

Pulling her panties to one side, she used her other hand to rub her mound, noting how soft and squishy it felt. Despite her lean stature, both her inner and outer labia felt fat and puffy, she noted to herself while frowning. Would males like that? Would Natsu like that? Or would he be disgusted by her puffy lips? She began to grow self-conscious.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, Wendy decided to satisfy her needs first.

Slowly and gingerly stroking her delicate folds, she gasped at the tingling sensation running all throughout her genitalia. Gradually, she began to speed up her strokes, feeling her vulva get more wet and slick with the juices of her arousal. Where had this been all her life?

If only she'd known that masturbating would feel so good, Wendy would have done it long ago. She moaned softly and contently as she rubbed her lower lips and slathered her juices all over her snatch. Removing her finger for a moment, she inspected the translucent juices that coated her fingers, watching in fascination as mucoid strings strings connected her finger to her slick pussy.

Bringing her middle and ring finger to her nostrils, she sniffed at the translucent substance, catching a whiff reminiscent of sour cream…of sour milk. Maybe yoghurt. Having a pussy that smelled – or tasted like sour cream was not very flattering, she thought to herself as she decided to stick to stimulating herself.

The more Wendy played with herself, the more she felt her inhibitions giving way. The Wendy of two hours ago would have definitely refused to touch herself, saying that it was obscene and all. Now, though…she had needs, and she'd be damned if she was going to go to bed tonight before getting her arousal to die down.

So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she hadn't noticed her fingers straying over to the small bulbous clitoris that sat atop her mound. She gasped and bucked her hips once more as her fingers brushed against her sensitive clit. What was that? Pausing her ministrations for a moment, she inspected the little bundle of nerves within the hood, and prodded at it with her index finger once more. Feeling a slightly more intense jolt of pleasure run up her spine, she decided to play with her clitoris instead.

While her index finger played with the bud above, she used her middle finger to rub against the tight ring of muscles that made up the opening to her vagina. It didn't feel as pleasurable as rubbing her clitoris, but when she inserted her finger up to the first joint into her vagina, she realized why females loved getting penetrated so much. Moaning a little more loudly, she continued teasing herself more, pushing her finger deeper into her pussy before they hit the tighter ring of muscles that signified her virginity. Deciding not to go any further, she merely pumped her dainty finger slowly in and out of herself, watching in fascination.

She imagined that it was Natsu teasing her instead, moving his finger in and out of her tight hole. Feeling her pleasure build up and begin to plateau, she rubbed and pumped faster, feeling like she was going to pee. She would have gotten up to relieve herself in the bushes, if not for the fact that she was too horny to even consider doing anything else before relieving her sexual tension. She could always clean up her piss later.

With a loud yelp of "Natsu, yes!", she pulled her finger out of her vagina to make way for a flow of viscous, translucent juices. This wasn't piss. Her eyes widening slightly, she realized that she had just had her first orgasm. It had felt amazing, and Wendy definitely wanted to experience more in future.

'Maybe I could go for another round right now before heading home,' she thought to herself.

"Wendy?" a shocked voice came from the doorway of the hut, startling Wendy out of her musings and the afterglow of her first orgasm. She stared in horror at the entrance to the hut as Natsu stared back at her, wide-eyed.

She'd embarrassed herself, she thought. She'd fucked up so bad. Now Natsu was going to think that she was a shameless slut and wouldn't want anything to have to do with her anymore. He probably wouldn't even speak to her anymore.

Remembering that she'd screamed out his name during her orgasm, she knew that Natsu now knew of the lewd thoughts she'd been thinking involving him.

'What have I done?!' she thought in horror to herself.

"I…I was worried when you ran out of the guild and came looking for you…," he started off, roving his eyes all over her exposed body, trailing off with widened eyes when his gaze landed on her dripping wet and puffy slit. He began to walk towards her with a hungry look in his eyes.

Wendy found herself slightly unnerved by the obvious lust in his eyes – even still, she held out a sliver of hope that her body had the same effect on him that his presence had had on her. She saw how his hungry gaze fell upon her post-orgasmic pussy, not doing anything to hide herself. It was then that she realized, she hadn't fucked up…she had probably taken an express ticket to having intercourse with Natsu. She knew she wanted him, bad. And if her guess was right, he wanted her too. Well, it was either that or never be able to look him in the eyes, she guessed.

In a way, Wendy was glad that it was Natsu who came looking for her, who found her in such a compromising position in the hut.

"Never would have thought that you masturbate, Wendy," Natsu licked his lips while taking slow, deliberate steps towards her. He had observed her emotional transition from shock, to horror, then to surprise and now expectation. He relished in the observation that with every step he took towards her, she seemed to grow more and more impatient – as though she were waiting for him to just go ahead and ravish her petite, loli-body.

"I heard you cry out my name…were you thinking of me when masturbating?"

"I…I, Natsu-nii, I don't- kyah! What are you doing?," she was suddenly cut off as he roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her up to her feet.

"Don't lie, you wanted this. Want this. I can see it in your eyes, and practically smell your arousal," he forced her hand down to her pussy so she could feel the thick fluid running down her thighs.

Pulling her drenched hand back up to his face, he put her fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, tasting her juices and exquisite pussy.

"Hmm, sour cream…my favourite, next to Tabasco of course," he smirked at her.

Wendy found herself enraptured by his draconian-looking eyes and lust matching her own.

"Now this situation can go down two ways, Wendy. Depending on your answer of course."

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about, N-Natsu-nii," she stuttered, unable to look him in the eyes.

Slightly irritated, Natsu forced her hands above her head and held them, then using his body weight, he pinned her against the rough concrete wall of the hut and kissed her.

Wendy's eyes widened, as she tried to comprehend what was happening right now.

Realizing that she was just where she wanted to be, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, pushing her body into hers.

Letting go of her hands, Natsu laid one hand on the small of her back and another on her shapely rump – God, she had a nice ass for a sixteen-year old girl. How many times he had dreamed about fucking that juicy ass and making her scream for him, only he would know. Pulling her flush against himself, he relished in the fact that their bodies fit snugly against each other.

Wendy wrapped her now-free arms around his neck and pulled herself up to return the kiss more deeply, moaning into the kiss when Natsu stroked the roof of her mouth with his. Deepening the kiss, Natsu caught her lower lip between his own, then bit into it with his fangs and sucked on the little puncture he had given her. Wendy gasped at the pleasurable prick of his fangs, then squealed slightly when he squeezed her shapely backside. Her nipples began to harden and poke against his chest even through the combined thickness of their clothes.

Unable to take it anymore, Natsu pulled away from the kiss and reached for her back, trying to undo her bra. Humming in protest, Wendy tried weakly to rip his vest off his body. Chuckling slightly, Natsu stepped back and undressed himself, leaving his boxers on.

"Your turn now, princess," he growled at her through his smirk.

Wendy shuddered in anticipation. She loved it when he called her, "princess". Natsu seemed to be the only one who understood that underneath the mage, and sky sorceress, there was a girl who dreamt of princesses, charming princesses and knights in shining armour. She had always loved it when he had called her that in an endearing tone, but this was the first time she had ever heard him call her "princess" in such a…needy tone.

Reaching behind her, she undid the clasp of her bra and slowly let them fall. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about her relatively small breasts, she covered her chest with her arms.

Growling at being denied his prize, Natsu pulled her hands away from her chest and stared greedily at her sizeable tits. They'd definitely grown bigger since he'd seen her at the Nirvana incident, and Natsu knew they were definitely going to grow bigger. Turning red, Wendy mumbled an apology – something to do with having small breasts, Natsu surmised.

Soothing her worries, he reassured her that her breasts weren't actually small, just relatively smaller compared to the girls of Fairy Tail. He pointed out Levy McGarden as an example. Wendy felt a little better though when he told her that he thought her breasts would most likely continue to grow.

"Besides, you know what? I'm more of an ass person," he whispered into her ear seductively and slapped her rear lightly, before spreading her cheeks and circling his middle finger around her tight, puckered asshole, making her yelp in embarrassment and turn beet red.

Taking the opportunity, Natsu released her hands and moved his own to cup her breasts. They were perfect as they were. Small, extremely soft and cushion-like boobs that fit nicely in his hands. They were like little bean bags, except smoother and more springy to the touch, with two beautiful perfectly-round areolas and hard, pencil-eraser nipples adorning them. He felt her long and hard nipples poke against his rough-calloused palm and reminded himself to pay them a little more attention later.

Too embarrassed by what Natsu had done, Wendy didn't notice that Natsu had focused all of his attention on her breasts, until he squeezed them suddenly, but gently. Breath hitching in her throat, she arched her back against the wall, and protested.

"N-Natsu-nii, don't…they're sensitive," she said, panting slightly.

Smirking, Natsu decided that he was going to ravage her breasts, "Oh really?"

"Well Wendy, if you ever want me to stop, all you have to do is say it, clearly to my face, you know."

He then squeezed her breasts again, much more roughly this time, kneading the pliable doughy mounds in his large hands, stopping every now and then to tease the buds that were her nipples with his fingers, rolling them around as though he were chalking the tip of a pool cue.

Wendy arched her back even more against the rough wall, feeling incessant pleasurable shocks run down her spine. Her breath grew more ragged as her tongue lolled slightly out of her mouth. She let out a sensuous, drawn-out moan that made Natsu incredibly turned on, in turn making him abuse her breasts more in order to hear more of her lovely voice.

"Ha-aaahhhhh, ahhhhh Natsu-ahh-nii, don't, it feels too good, I'm losing my senses," she panted, but pushing her breasts further into his palms contrary to the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, I'm not hearing a 'no', Wendy. Seems to me like you don't actually want this to stop," Natsu teased her, sucking harshly on the tip of her tongue while pinching her nipples. He relished in the squeal she let out when he rolled her hardened buds in between his unforgiving fingers.

"Wendy, are you sure you want this? I want to make sure you know what you're getting into, cause if we keep going, I'm going to ravage you and mark you so everyone's gonna know you're mine and mine alone. You know as well as I do that dragons don't share," Natsu asked her, pausing his ministrations to allow her to think clearly for a moment.

"I-I want this Natsu-nii, I want you to take me completely, and make me scream your name. I want you to leave your mark on my body. I know I'm not as beautiful as the other girls in Fairy Tail but if you do like me the way I am, I want you to show me, Natsu-nii. I want you to make me special. I want you to make me yours," she whispered back breathily. It was all coming true. All her most dirty fantasies were playing out, and she couldn't be happier. She knew that Natsu wasn't going to let her go after coming this far and honestly, neither was she.

Dragons don't share, after all.

"If you're sure, little sis," Natsu teased her, making a subtle reference to her brother-complex, and she flushed red in response. Growing bolder at his blatant flirting and her own lust-clouded mind, she swatted him on the arm. Natsu smiled at her, glad that she was feeling confident enough to act more like herself now.

Moving his head slowly downwards, he blew hot breaths into the shell of her ear and on her neck, before kissing the side of her neck. Slowly placing a few more gentle, loving kisses on her neck, he located her twitching pulse before biting down a little hard, breaking her skin and drawing blood. Wendy gasped but didn't protest – in fact, it seemed that she enjoyed the little prick of pain if her grinding her groin against the bulge in his pants was any indication.

Tangling his hands in her blue locks of hair and pulling her roughly towards himself, Natsu sucked at the spot that he had bitten down on. Wendy moaned in pleasure and tilted her head to one side to give him more access to her neck. It would leave a hickey, she knew – but she wanted the world to know that she belonged to Natsu, that he had claimed her of his own will. Natsu kissed her passionately once more, conveying all his affection for her that he had kept bottled up due to societal taboo, until now that is.

Moving further down, he closed his mouth around her elongated nipple, and sucked harshly. Wendy threw her head back and moaned loudly, holding his head to her chest. Swirling his tongue around the pencil-eraser buds, he sucked harder while massaging her bosom as though to coax milk out of her mammaries.

"Hnnnn-aaaahhh…N-Natsu, please!"

He bit down on her nipple, loving her reaction. He was driving her crazy and knew it well. Bringing a hand down to her hairless mound, he gently rubbed the area above her genitals and the insides of her thighs, purposely avoiding her erogenous zones. Feeling her drip more of her arousal, he smirked to himself. So she was a masochist, huh?

"Please what, my sexy little sister?" he asked, punctuating every word with a bite to her nipple.

"P-please don't stop!" she screamed in ecstasy, bucking her hips into his hand in a desperate attempt to get him to touch her pussy. Never had she imagined that pain would feel so good.

Natsu alternated between her breasts, biting and pinching her nipples. He occasionally nipped at her breasts, drawing blood and sucking on them to leave hickeys. When he was satisfied with his work, he drew back and grinned proudly at her red, hickey-covered breasts.

Wendy whined at the loss of a warm mouth on her breasts, brightening up a little when he moved to pay a little more attention to her pussy.

"What, don't tell me you're satisfied with me paying attention to your breasts alone."

Grabbing her by her shapely, full ass, Natsu lifted her up off the ground. Wendy yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding desperately onto his neck as he carried her by her butt over to a chair. Placing her down, he gave her breasts one last kiss each, and forced her legs open to expose his prize, as Wendy sighed in happiness.

"So beautiful…," he sighed as he stared at her puffy pussy lips that had retracted slightly due to arousal, exposing the tight sphincter that marked the opening of her vagina. Her folds glistened in the dim light of the setting sun, shining through the makeshift windows of the hut, her viscous juices still flowing slowly but steadily out of her small virgin hole.

Deftly moving his fingers and hands, Natsu rubbed the insides of her thighs and prodded her perineum, none of which gave her any real pleasure. He then leaned down and placed a few butterfly kisses around her needy cunt, ignoring the main dish to rile her up.

Unable to take it anymore, Wendy groaned and complained, "Natsu-nii, please, please stop teasing me, I can't take it anymore!"

"You need to be clearer, princess…what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked her, leaning close to her lips. Pecking him lightly on the lips, Wendy swallowed her saliva and mustered up the courage to say something she never would have imagined herself saying just yesterday.

"I…I want you to take me…to fuck me."

"And what's the magic word, sweetheart?"

"Please. Fuck me please," she pleaded desperately, needing the release she craved so badly.

"All in due time, sister dear, but for now let's get you wet and lubricated enough to take my cock, shall we?"

Without warning, he descended upon her mound, giving her folds a long, languid lick. Wendy let out a long moan to match the lick as Natsu tasted her in places she never knew tongues could go.

"B-but Natsu, it's dirty there! It's where my p-pee comes out!"

"But you're a dirty girl too, aren't you…and don't even try to deny it, I know you're enjoying it."

Resuming his activities, Natsu sucked on her inner and outer folds, determined to suck every last drop of her fluids and replace it with his saliva.

"*slurp* Mm, sour cream! One of my favourite flavours!" he praised as he tasted her pussy juice and greedily lapped it up.

"Ha-aaaahn, ahahhhhnn, please Natsu-nii, oh yes!" Wendy moaned, grinding her hips slowly against his face, trying to give him easier access.

Meanwhile, Natsu prodded her vaginal opening and forced his tongue through, tongue-fucking her while tasting her juices. Briefly taking a break to kiss her deeply and let her taste herself on his tongue, Natsu returned to lick and suck on her clit, reveling in the pleasured scream she let out. If anyone were to stray to the edge of the woods, they'd probably hear Wendy's screams. The very thought turned him on. While dragons didn't share, Natsu would gladly fuck his newfound mate in front of an audience to let them know she was his to do as he wished with, if nothing else.

"N-Natsu, I'm…I feel something coming, I think I'm gonna explode again!"

Hearing this, Natsu abruptly pulled away from her lower lips, to her disappointment.

"W-why? I was so close, why did you stop, Natsu-nii?"

He slapped her ass, hard, making her cry out in pain, with obvious underlying tones of pleasure. Licking his lips, he slapped her ass again.

"Did I say you could cum? I make you cum when I want to, understand? Besides, you didn't think you could get your pleasure so easily, did you? No, princess, you've got to work for it," he smirked at her, making her shudder in anticipation. Wendy never knew how much she'd love it when he was dominant, until now. She cried out again as his hand struck her plump, doughy posterior once more.

"Get on your knees," Natsu ordered as he pulled down his boxers to let his penis spring free of its confines after such a long, painful wait. Wendy did as told and came face to face with his dick. She had never seen a real one before, but Natsu's looked extremely big. It most certainly wasn't going to fit.

"We'll make it fit," Natsu told her in a lustful growl, turning her on. She hadn't realized that she'd said it out loud.

"Now suck," he demanded. Wendy now knew she loved it when he dominated her.

Wrapping her dainty hands around the large shaft, she realized that this was what Cana had been telling her about earlier – handjobs and blowjobs. Natsu wanted her to give him a blowjob!

Remembering Cana's overly-detailed instructions (that she was now thankful for), Wendy moved her hands up and down, then gingerly planted a kiss on the tip of the bulbous head. The cock in her hands twitched, and she briefly wondered if it was painful for him to be this erect and hard.

"Hmmm, that's a good start, now keep going. Take the head into your mouth," Natsu instructed, and Wendy obediently followed, wrapping her small mouth around the mushroom-head. She felt the heat it emanated and hummed happily into his cock.

"Good girl…,"

Wendy sucked the tip for a while, swirling her tongue around. She smirked slightly as he groaned when she licked a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of his penis.

Withdrawing her mouth from the shaft, she pulled back the foreskin and slathered the entire length of his cock with her saliva to lubricate it, just as Cana had said in passing mention.

"You're good at this," Natsu mentioned, in a slightly questioning tone. Mildly offended that he would even think she had sucked anyone off before, she told him that Cana had told her about it when asked about the birds and the bees – to which Natsu chuckled.

"Remind me to thank Cana next time; for teaching my girlfriend amazing things."

Wendy's heart fluttered when she heard him call her his girlfriend. So he was serious about this then. With renewed vigor, she wrapped her lips around his cock again and tried to take a little more into her tiny little mouth, so that he would feel good too. All the while she moved a hand steadily up and down his shaft, while massaging his scrotum with the other in order to coax the semen out of his painfully throbbing gonads.

"Ahhhh, sweet, talented little cocksucker, aren't you," Natsu stroked her hair, praising her efforts. Wendy beamed up at him in response and tried even harder to take more of his cock into her mouth. However she couldn't take more than half of his penis down her throat as her gag reflex acted up and she withdrew from it, taking deep, heaving breaths that caused her breasts to rise and fall.

"Good girl, keep going and I'll reward you well," Natsu promised her as he gently massaged her breast while letting her catch her breath.

In nearly no time, Wendy was back at her efforts, this time bobbing her head up and down his dick, letting out obscene gagging and wet slurping noises as she did. Feeling himself get close, Natsu suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and the back of her head, then jammed his cock in and out of her mouth for greater stimulation. Wanting him to feel good, Wendy let him do so without protest. Besides, she couldn't deny that she loved being treated like a filthy cock-slut, despite how prude she may have acted before this day.

"I'm cumming, GAH!"

Holding her head in place, Natsu released thick ropes of cum into her mouth, taking care not to force it down her throat lest she choke on it. Wendy's cheeks puffed up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as copious amounts of cum poured into her, some of it flowing out around her lips and dribbling down her chin. She tightened her lips to prevent any more cum from spilling out, when Natsu finished discharging the last of his seed and pulled out of her mouth.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he turned her to face him as she opened her mouth to show him how much cum she had collected, and a little more dribbled down the sides of her mouth, dripping onto her breasts. Natsu felt a little pride at the sight of his girl dripping with his seed.

"Now swallow it, sweetheart, all of it," he said, in a soft and loving tone, and she did as told. Scrunching up her nose at the taste – it tasted like pool chlorine with tabasco sauce, and burned her throat as it flowed, but she loved it. She loved how dirty and inappropriate it made her feel.

"Such a lewd girl, I think it's time to reward you for your efforts, don't you think so?" He sat on the chair and motioned for her to sit on his lap, unable to wait to bury his cock deep inside her pussy.

"Yes, nii-sama, please, let me have my reward. Make me cum, please!" Wendy cooed as she positioned herself above his raging erection, legs on either side of his thighs. Natsu held his erection in place as she slowly lowered herself down onto it, aligning the tip perfectly with her opening. Then she slowly let herself sink onto his shaft. She felt overwhelming pleasure when his cock-head entered her, but immediately let out a scream of pain when the ring of muscles above it stretched painfully, unable to accommodate his girth. Standing up abruptly and letting his cock slip out of her womb, she felt hot tears flow down her cheeks at the sensation. She did like a little pain, but this was just too much.

"I-I can't! It's too big and hurts too much, Natsu-nii! I really want both of us to feel good, but I can't do it!" she sobbed, backing away. Standing up, Natsu walked towards her and gently brushed away her tears.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it okay. It's your first time, isn't it," she nodded. "Naturally it's gonna hurt. We can get you stretched out a little more and try again, okay?" he reassured her, kissing away her tears and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, hugging her close to his bare chest.

Wendy tearfully nodded and looked up at her lover lovingly as she remembered just why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. His kindness. It was good to see that despite being able to be dominant and assertive during sex, he was capable of being gentle, kind and loving when he needed to. Wendy had really struck the jackpot with him.

Carrying her over to the wooden chair on the other side of the room and laying her on it, Natsu opened her legs again and licked her folds, trying to get the pain to subside. Once the pain had receded and she seemed to be enjoying herself again, he slowly pushed a long finger into her twat, wiggling it past the sphincters and rubbing against her inner walls to lubricate her insides. Once he was confident she could take it, he pushed a second finger up to the final joint into her, and scissored them deep within her.

Wendy moaned loudly and rubbed her clit for additional stimulation, making her pussy wetter so that his fingers could loosen her up. Once he felt she was sufficiently loosened up, Natsu spread her pussy lips and stared at the twitching, needy orifice.

"Beautiful…," he sighed, planting a kiss and admiring her smooth, plump pussy burger, inviting him to fuck her hard.

Standing up, he leveled his cock with her hole and pushed in once more, this time managing to get half his length into her, without much protest or tears. Wendy writhed around in mild pain, but this was much more tolerable compared to the pain she had experience earlier. Looking down to where they were joined, Natsu saw a trickle of blood flow from around his cock, feeling a little guilty for putting her through pain like this. He made a mental promise to make her feel unimaginable pleasure in order to make up for it.

Feeling her warm and slimy walls engulf him from all sides, Natsu had to use all his self-restraint to avoid pounding her crazy then and there.

After she had gotten over the discomfort, Wendy motioned for him to move, in slight disbelief that she hadn't managed to get in more than half of his entire length inside her.

"So…tight! Don't worry princess, I'll make sure to loosen you up with my magic wand," he smirked at her making her flush red, lips slightly open and releasing heavy breaths.

"Wendy, today I'm gonna make love to you and make you scream my name. I'm gonna show you just how much I love you, how much you mean to me. Don't worry about the other girls. None of them can boast that they've been this intimate with me, can they?" he assuaged her worries, grabbing her waist with both hands as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. Feeling overcome by a need to give her all of his love and affection, he captured her open lips with his own, passionately pressing her against himself.

Each time he pulled out, he felt her unbelievably tight insides suck him back in; and each time he plunged into her she felt as tight as the first time he had entered her, having to force through her muscles and stretch her out, like she had never been. Her tight walls hadn't had much space for air in them, let alone a finger or a dildo, but now she was being gaped by a huge penis.

"Y-yes! Fuck me! Harder please!" she pleaded as Natsu complied with her demands. Maintaining his pace, he merely pulled out until only the head of his dick was within her, then slammed back in, each time getting in more of his cock into her; but making sure not to force too much of his shaft into her virgin cunt.

He continued to fuck her slowly but hard, pulling in and out repeatedly in a sensual ritual of mating, of two bodies joining in harmony. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her like an animal, and he knew very well that that was what she wanted as well. However, their first round would not be like that. They would leave the primal instincts and animalistic fucking for later. For now, they would embrace one another and join in pleasure, as one. As lovers.

Amidst Natsu's pleasure grunts and Wendy's amorous mewls of sexual gratification, they whispered sweet nothings of love into one another's ears. He admired how beautiful she looked under the light of the setting sun, and drank in the sight of her shapely curves. For a sixteen-year old, she was incredibly hot and sexy. If he didn't know better, he'd say her body was erotic.

"N-Natsu! I think I'm g-gonna, gonna cum!" she panted out.

Redoubling his efforts to make her cum, Natsu jammed his cock in and out of her a little harder, the head of his penis now meeting a fleshy ring of muscles that seemed to kiss his urethra. He must have hit her cervix, he guessed. With one last hard kiss to her cervix, Natsu pulled out of her pussy entirely, feeling her walls squeeze him as though to rip his dick off.

Wendy thrashed around and her pussy twitched open and closed as she rubbed her clit furiously, to reach the climax she so desperately craved. Natsu for his part, slapped his dick on her vulva repeatedly to add to her pleasure, and leapt back in surprise as she gushed, squirting translucent fluids that drenched the lower half of his body, the chair and the floor in her essence.

"W-wow! Wendy, you're a squirter!" Natsu sounded out more as an exclamation than a question, pleasantly surprised. That was so hot! Wendy panted, basking in the afterglow of her release. Natsu let her catch her breath for a moment, before his cock twitched painfully and impatiently at the sight of her dripping pussy and heaving chest.

"Well, I haven't had my orgasm yet, so time to get to work, princess!"

He lifted her up in his arms and sat himself down on the chair before setting her down on his lap. Once she was ready for round two, Wendy Marvell stood up, positioned her cunt-hole above his shaft and sank herself down to the cervix on him.

"Hnnn-aaaaahhh, yes, I love how you can reach so deep into me," she sighed in content.

Positioning her feet next to his thighs and her arms securely around his neck, the blue-haired loli began to rock her shapely rump up and down his slick shaft. Upon catching him staring hungrily at her bouncing breasts, she felt a surge of pride well up within her and no longer felt as insecure about her assets.

"See something you like? Well, go get it, tiger," she sensually breathed into his ear. Natsu didn't need to be told twice, as he lunged at her breast and caught her left nipple in mouth, fondling it's twin in his other hand. Deciding to speed up his own release a little, he moved his own hips upwards matching her pace, thrusting in time to meet her rump everytime she rocked downwards.

"Aaaaahhhhnnmmm yes, nii-sama my pussy is yours, my breasts are yours, do with them as you wish!" Wendy wailed out as Natsu redouble his efforts to make the both of them cum, feeling extremely turned on by the suffix added to his name. It would seem that he himself had a sister complex, he mused.

The room echoed with lewd, wet slaps as Wendy's buttocks repeatedly met with Natsu's thighs. To add to the stimulation, Natsu slapped her ass repeatedly in between thrusts, making her whimper and wail, pledging ownership of her sexy ass to him.

"I'm all yours, nii-sama! My ass is all yours!"

"What a slutty expression, Wendy…you've been a naughty girl, haven't you. Masturbating thinking of me despite considering me your brother, then proceeding to seduce me and now using my dick for your pleasure," Natsu crooned into her ears, kneading the soft, doughy flesh of her behind.

"Yes, nii-sama, I've been a bad girl! Punish me please!" she bawled, as he slapped her rear. With every slap to her rump, Natsu felt her tighten around his cock, and he was glad she was as much of a masochist as he was a sadist. He relished in the feeling of her red, puffy and swollen labia hugging his penis every time he thrust into her.

The steady metronome of wet slaps grew louder and louder as the two lovers approached their orgasms. With a final cry, Natsu pulled her waist down onto him and held her down as his dick breached open her cervix, entering her womb. Letting out a long groan, he felt his balls twitch, satisfied as he let his hot cum flow into her warm, snug womb.

The feeling of boiling hot cum coating her insides white caused triggered Wendy's own orgasm, as her own juices mixed with Natsu's and seeped out around his dick. Wendy gyrated her hips in a circular motion, stimulating her clit and riding out her orgasm while allowing both of them to experience a little pleasure as their respective climaxes slowly died down. After half a pleasurable minute, he felt his urethra continue to expel thick ropes of cum into his pseudo- sister's womb and watched her lower stomach begin to bulge slightly with the amount of semen stored in it. She almost looked like she was pregnant.

Wait…pregnant!

"Shit, Wendy! It's not a safe day today, is it? What if I got you pregnant?" he stared at her in horror, as she reciprocated his look.

"I-It's a safe day, but I can't be completely sure…," she said hesitantly.

"Uhm…do you have morning-after pills?" he asked.

"No, but they're ineffective anyways if not taken regularly. But I think Grandeen- I mean, Porlyusica had a contraceptive potion the last time I visited her cottage. She did say she needed it because teens in this town and neighbouring towns bred like rabbits…," Wendy trailed off, relieved.

Natsu sighed in relief as well before leaning up to kiss her on the lips and give her one last playful thrust, making her 'eep' in embarrassment. He then carried her over to a mat on the ground and laid her on it, pulling out of her snug, warm pussy as he did and sighing in mild disappointment. Wendy whined at the loss of the pleasurable feeling inside her vaginal orifices, and felt her new boyfriend's thick cum overflow out of her pussy. Trying her best to keep the warm cum inside her, she used her finger to push and stuff some of the overflowing semen back into her needy cunt. She scooped up the rest with her fingers and licked them off, unwittingly putting on a show for her pseudo-brother.

Natsu felt proud of himself, as he drank in the sight of her lobster-red ass and her red, swollen pussy leaking his seed. She was his masterpiece, and at the same time she was her own masterpiece. God, he loved this girl so much. He watched as she pouted, trying to stuff herself back with his cum, and then she licked his semen off her fingers. He felt his dick grow hard again but decided to leave that for tomorrow. Both of them deserved a rest, after the mental and physical exhaustion of the day's events. Tomorrow, though, he would ravish her again so much that she wouldn't be able to walk to the guild, he decided. Laying himself down behind her, he pulled her back against his chest and spooned her, both of them drifting off into blissful sleep.

Every now and then Wendy woke up thinking that it was all a dream, but the feeling of Natsu's strong arms around her waist and his now-coagulated and sticky cum coating her pussy convinced her otherwise. Smiling in content, she let sleep take her again.


End file.
